


Hiya, Red

by MisticRays



Series: Together Forever [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor and OC established relationship, F/M, First Meetup - Freeform, OC meets Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticRays/pseuds/MisticRays
Summary: Amelia goes for a walk early in the morning and bumps into someone she really didn't want to meet
Relationships: Alastor/Original Character
Series: Together Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Hiya, Red

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot! Wooo! I suck at writing Val! Also these one shots aren't going to be very long. Some might be depending on what happens in them but most won't

It started out as a normal day, or as normal as one could get in Hell. The Hotel was quiet for the moment, none of the other guests up just yet. I knew it was way too early to be up but I couldn’t sleep anymore. Another nightmare featuring Jules, another horrible memory of what had happened. The others wanted to help me get through them, they made sure to always keep an ear out for my screams. I wanted to accept the help but...they could only do so much. They didn’t really understand. Charlie wanted to do therapy, Vaggie wanted me to just let the anger out...Angel just tried to crack jokes to keep a smile on my face. At least the dreams were less frequent now.

A year had passed since Alastor destroyed Jules; a year full of happiness and laughter. We hadn’t set a date for the wedding yet, we were in no rush and the Hotel was keeping everyone busy. But still, the nightmares insisted on ruining my nights and causing me to do exactly as I was doing now. I had found that taking walks around Hell helped. It calmed me down and let me process what I had gone through. Sometimes Alastor joined me, sometimes I tried not to wake him. He rarely got sleep as it was.

The thing about Alastor was he didn’t try to pry; he would talk about everything and nothing and would just make sure I was okay. He would listen if I chose to talk about the dream but he never forced me to say anything. I was okay with that. It was better than having Charlie force me to talk or Angel just repeating the same punch line until I smiled for him. Alastor would just keep my mind preoccupied with his rapid fire speech.

As I left the Hotel and headed down the stairs, I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed. It was cooler this morning and I was glad I had thought to grab my leather jacket before leaving. My boots sounded so loud against the sidewalk; there weren’t many demons out and about and I didn’t blame them. When I had left it had been three in the morning. Only those who liked to party all night were around but they kept to their groups. No one tried approaching me anymore; they knew who my friends were. It felt weird, having that sort of power; The Princess of Hell and the Radio Demon as protection. Not to mention that special broadcast Alastor did when he finished Jules off scared everyone away from me. They refused to come near me now out of fear of the same fate.

As I walked, I let my mind wander. The dream this time had been about when Jules had held me at his hideaway. He had forced me to dance with him again before throwing me on the bed and...I shook my head. No, it was just a dream. That’s all. He was gone now and there was no one dumb enough to hurt me. Or so I thought.

I had just turned a corner, my head hanging low, when I bumped into someone. Coming out of my thoughts as I landed on my ass, I gasped and looked up, about to apologize, when I saw who was standing before me. My eyes trailed up the long pink coat with white fur, taking in the feral grin and the heart shaped glasses when I finally reached his face. I had only seen him once before, from afar, when he came to pick up Angel Dust from the diner. I wouldn’t forget him though; he was so flashy and Angel had warned me about him countless times.

“ _Trust me doll, you don’t want to run into Val. He’d snap you up in an instant.”_ Angel Dust’s words rang through my head now as I stared into the narrow, pink eyes.

“Well, well, well,” Valentino leaned down to inspect me, his dark grin widening. “Look at what we have here! If it ain’t the Radio Demon’s play thing!”

“I-I am so sorry,” I scrambled up and dusted myself off. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Obviously,” Valentino snarked. “Yer lucky ya didn’t tear my coat. This stuff is prime demon fur. Cost a pretty penny to get it!” I gulped as what he said sank in. “Well, I supposed introductions are in order, although they’re not _needed_ by the look on yer face.”

“You really don’t have t-”

“Hiya, _Red_. I’m Valentino, or Val if you prefer. I see you got some good taste,” Valentino motioned to my shirt, indicating the broken, pink heart on it, before he grabbed me. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other grabbed my chin. “It just makes me wonder how good _you_ taste.” Panic shot through me as his grin widened and pink drool started dripping down his chin. Gross. 

“Uh, I can assure you, not that good!” I laughed nervously as I wrapped a hand around his wrist and tried pulling his hand away from my face. His claws were starting to dig in uncomfortably. 

“Aw, now don’t be like that darlin’. I bet you taste _divine.”_ He licked his lips, more of that...pink drool falling down his chin. Why was it was always me? First Jules, now this creep. It was never ending! “I bet a pretty little thing like yerself would bring in loads more customers for me. What do ya say, babe? Take a walk on the wild side.” 

“No _thank you!_ ” I rammed my knee into his stomach and he let me go with a groan. I scrambled away from him and started running.

“You bitch!” I heard him call after me but I didn’t dare look back. _Think fast, think fast, think fast...._ Putting my fingers to my mouth, I let out a shrill whistle. I knew he’d hear me, he always did. Didn’t matter how far away I was, he’d always hear that. I could hear the pounding of feet behind me but I didn’t slow down. I just kept going, kept running, kept making twists and turns, hoping to slow Valentino down. It wasn’t until I was met with a dead end that the fear really set in.

“Oh, look at that! Baby can’t run no more,” Valentino hissed behind me. “Shame. This was fun. I can’t wait to see Alastor’s face when he realizes what hap-” Valentino suddenly stopped talking and I peered over my shoulder to see a shadow standing between the Overlord and myself. Oh good, right on time. Loud static filled the air and made the hairs on my arms stand up. Oh, he was pissed. 

“I do believe,” Alastor’s voice came from behind Valentino and I peered around his shadow to see. “That you were in the middle of a sentence!” His chipper voice gave nothing away but the look in his eyes screamed murder. 

“Alastor! Baby!” Valentino whirled around and held his arms out wide. “It’s been too long!” 

“Please refrain from calling me that,” Alastor said through gritted teeth. “Now, I suggest you move along.” 

“Or what?” Valentino hummed. “Ya gonna show me a real good time?” 

“No, but I will.” I said. Valentino turned to look at me, a snark ready on his lips, when I reeled back and punched him in the stomach. He let out an ‘oof’ and I took the chance to run past him and to Alastor. Alastor’s shadow followed close behind me, making sure I was safe with the real Alastor before bleeding into the ground again. 

“Stop. Fucking. Doing that!” Valentino growled. Alastor looked proudly down at me as Valentino straightened back up. 

“I think we’ll take our leave now!” Alastor looped his arm with mine and turned away from Valentino. “Ta!” 

“Hey! Ya ain’t going nowhere!” Valentino started heading for us but a portal materialized around us and we were gone in an instant. When I could see again, we were in Alastor’s suite. 

“That was...fun?” I tried my hand at humour but Alastor just looked disapprovingly down at me.

“Darling, I told you to come get me when you go out,” Alastor pointed out. “For exactly this reason. Valentino doesn’t work alone. Vox and Velvet are both just as powerful, and together? Sometimes unstoppable.” 

“Sorry...” I winced. “I just-”

“Had another dream. I know. You’re not that quiet when you leave.” He winked at me and shook his head. “Amelia, you don’t have any magic. You can’t just go out by yourself like that all the time. You need someone who can protect you.”

“I can protect myself!” I huffed.

“I quick punch to the stomach won’t slow an Overlord down for long, sometimes not at all. You caught that moth off guard. Nothing more.” Alastor headed for the couch and draped himself on it, one arm hanging over the back while his crossed his legs and regarded me.

“So teach me.” I followed suit and sat beside him, curling into his side. Alastor’s arm immediately came around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

“Teach you?” He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Teach me to defend myself. Teach me magic.” I laced our fingers together and smiled softly at him. “That way you won’t have to worry so much.” 

“I suppose...” Alastor trailed off, thinking. “It won’t be easy. Magic is a fickle thing. And to add defending yourself? We’re going to have a long road ahead of us. And only a minimal amount of time during the day to do so, what with the Hotel duties.” 

“We’ll manage,” I smiled and snuggled closer. “We always do.” 


End file.
